Undisclosed Desires
by Ann Herondale
Summary: El amor puede llegar a ser algo peligroso, mas cuando ha estado guardado 100 años. ¿Y si te obligaran a estar con alguien? ¿Y si amenazaran a todos los que amas? ¿Y si tu captor no es humano? Pero ¿Si el te confunde con un amor del pasado? ¿Te enamorarias de el de todas formas?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, al menos los que reconozcan, la trama y lo demas es solo mia.**

* * *

Prologo

-No estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo tu prisionera-le grito la chica.

-¿En serio te he tratado como una?-le pregunto con una sonrisa ladina e insinuante.

Ella suspiro de frustración, sabia a lo que se refería y no se iba a dejar.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

La expresión de él se volvió furiosa.

-No, no sé de lo que hablas-espeto fríamente- a lo mejor te refieres al hecho de que ya no tienes que trabajar en ese lugar de mala muerte, o a que tu hermana se le ha dado la mejor atención medica posible o que tu madre tiene un mejor puesto de trabajo, no se a que te refieras.

-Tú sabes que agradezco lo que haces por mí y mi familia pero no me puedes seguir teniendo aquí.

-¿Es por el no?-su expresión pareció dolida pero solo fue por un segundo ya que después adopto una máscara de indiferencia.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Jasper, quieres dejarme para largarte con él.

-Claro que no.

-No me mientas, sé que es por el pero estas muy equivocada si crees que te voy a dejar ir.

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación, no hacía falta que la encerrara, ella simplemente no podría escapar.

Ella, sin nada más que hacer, se hecho a llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma o colapsaría.

A la mañana siguiente bajo a desayunar.

Edward la obligaba a comer siempre en el lujoso comedor y el siempre estaba ahí para asegurarse de que comiera.

-Buenos días Alice-la saludo él con ese tono de superioridad que siempre se adivinaba en su voz.

-Buenos días-sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto haber llorado y por supuesto que él lo noto.

-Estuviste llorando-dijo en tono de afirmación, no de pregunta.

-No-mintió ella con voz ronca.

-Alice te conozco lo suficiente para saber que mientes pero no gastes tus lágrimas, no te voy a dejar ir. Eres mía.

El carácter de ella salió a flote, la idea de que alguien la reclamara como propiedad era insultante.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué esa actitud de niño caprichoso? Crees que todo es tuyo, dime ¿tuviste una infancia traumática o una experiencia trágica que marco tu vida?-su voz destilaba ironía.

-Deberías dejar de leer tantas novelas Mary Alice-la llamo con burla por su nombre completo, sabia cuanto le molestaba eso-no tuve una infancia traumática si es eso lo que te preocupa, al contrario, fue muy feliz, lo tuve todo.

Sin embargo evadió la otra pregunta. Alice tomo nota mental de eso y empezó a cavilar sobre ello mientras comía.

Tenía que conformarse.

Esas pequeñas respuestas a sus interrogantes eran las que la ayudaban a conocerlo más.

Ella termino su comida y se retiro.

Era ya una rutina.

Edward la vio marchar.

No le gustaba verla así pero él tenía que hacer lo necesario para que ella se quedara, era suya y no la iba a dejar ir, no la iba a perder. No otra vez.

* * *

**!Hola! Se que muchas querran lincharme por no actualizar "Dejame entrar" y les dire que no he tenido tiempo y ustedes se preguntaran entonces porque subio otra historia y les respondere que es porque ya estaba en mi compu desde antes pero que yo no me habia atrevido a subirla hehehe ok basta de mi verborrea. **

**Que les parecio? Feo? Malo? Regular? Bueno? Espantoso? hablen mujeres! hahaha**

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que puede haber confusion en el summary respecto a otras historias pero no es asi, no tiene nada que ver, esta historia es de mi loca cabeza y nada mas.**

**En fin espero sus bellos comentarios para ver que les parecio y espero nos veamos el viernes (ojala) en "Dejame entrar".**

**Ah y se me olvidaba, la cancion es de Muse y todo el fic se inspiro en ella ahora si adios.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	2. Te encontre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo unico mio es la trama y los personajes que no reconozcan, lo demas es de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Alice POV

Estaba exhausta.

Debia llevar por lo menos 30 horas sin dormir. Mínimo. Sentía que estaba más muerta que viva. Llegue a casa y no había nadie, seguro Bree aun no salía de la escuela.

Podía dormir un ratito.

El sueño no tardo ni cinco segundos en llegar a mí, caí inconsciente casi casi.

Desperté cuando oí la alarma de mi anticuado celular. Eran las siete de la noche. Maldita sea.

Bree y mama estaban cenando cuando salí de mi cuarto.

-Ya iba a llamarte para que vinieras a cenar cariño-dijo mi madre, se veía muy cansada, las preocupaciones la habían hecho envejecer más rápido pero aun así todavía conservaba su hermosura.

-Estoy bien, siento haberme dormido-había dejado sola a Bree.

-No te preocupes-me respondió mi hermanita sonriéndome, le faltaban dos dientes que se le habían caído recientemente, era tan tierna-ya hice mi tarea, yo solita.

Le sonreí con amor.

Pero debia irme.

-Tengo que irme ya, es tarde.

-¿No vas a cenar?-era la pregunta típica de mi mama.

-No, ya no tengo tiempo-replique tomando mi bolsa y poniéndome mi chamarra.

-Ten cuidado Alice.

-Siempre.

-Qué más quisiera que no tuvieras que hacer esto.-me hizo un cariño en la mejilla mientras me veía con ojos preocupados.

-Ya lo hablamos mama, es necesario.

Ambas miramos a Bree que cenaba despreocupada. Todo era por ella.

Alguien toco la puerta y mi pequeña pulga salió corriendo a abrir, ni bien se abrió la puerta se lanzo a los brazos del rubio que estaba del otro lado.

-¡Jasper!

-¡Hola pulga!-sus hermosos ojos azules miraron con ternura a mi hermanita y luego se dirigieron a mi madre y a mi-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Jasper pasa.

-Aquí estoy bien señora Brandon solo vengo por Alice.

-¿No te vas a quedar?-Bree lo chantajeaba con un puchero que yo le enseñe, pulga tramposa.

-Hoy no pulguita pero te prometo que mañana vamos por un helado ¿ok?

-¿Prometido?-le pregunto ella alzando su dedito meñique

-Prometido-afirmo el uniendo su dedo con el de mi hermanita.

-Adiós Alice, te cuidas y cuidas a mi Jasper-nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada quien, se bajo de los brazos de Jasper y se fue brincoteando levemente hacia nuestra habitación.

-Sin duda alguna es hermana tuya-se burlo haciendo gala de su acento sureño que me volvía loca. Era mi mejor amigo y estaba enamorada platónicamente de él. Lo más cliché del mundo.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro-le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre a modo de despedida.

-Nos vemos señora Brandon-se despidió mi amigo abriendo la puerta para mí.

-Adiós chicos, tengan cuidado.

Salimos del viejo edificio y Jasper me abrió la puerta de su coche, un Peugeot negro, el más discreto de los coches de los Withlock.

Su familia tenía una buena posición económica, no nadaban en dinero pero si se daban sus lujos.

Sintonizo la estación de radio que era nuestra preferida, siempre ponían viejas canciones de rock. Todo el camino nos la pasamos cantando.

Llegamos a las nueve en punto. No sabía como lo lograba, el tráfico en New York siempre era infernal.

Al bajar del coche Jasper adopto su actitud protectora/amenazante que siempre tenía aquí.

Su rostro fiero hacia que todos no se propasaran conmigo.

Afuera del bar, bajo el enorme anuncio de neón que decía _"La tua cantante" _estaba el gorila que cuidaba la puerta. Félix.

-Buenas noches Pagan*(1)-me saludo por mi nombre falso, obviamente no iba a dar mi nombre real ahí.

El me lanzo una mirada lasciva, algunos hombres eran un asco.

-Buenas noches Félix-el aludido se encogió cuando Jasper se dirigió a él, a pesar de que mi amigo era un poco más bajo era mucho más amenazador.

Félix se callo y se limito a dejarnos pasar.

El bar se escuchaba con mucha audiencia, no vi nada porque rápidamente nos metimos por una puerta que conducía al estrecho camerino.

Ahí me cambie por el vestido negro que Tanya me dejo sobre la silla y me puse la peluca negra, mi cabello castaño oscuro quedaba totalmente oculto, me puse los pupilentes dorados y me maquille –cosa que no hacia normalmente- de tal forma que ya no parecía yo, ese era el propósito.

Jasper me esperaba afuera, me cuidaba pero me daba mi espacio.

Salí, no sin antes respirar profundamente y mentalizarme acerca de lo que me esperaba.

La franca sonrisa de apoyo de Jazz me esperaba afuera.

Se la devolví abiertamente. De él también provenía mi fuerza para seguir adelante.

-Me gustaría en serio que no tuvieras que hacer esto-me dijo apesumbrado.

-Tú sabes porque lo hago.

-Lo sé pero no tendrías que hacerlo si me dejaras ayudarte.

Hice un mohín.

-Ya lo hablamos Jasper.

-Aun conservo la esperanza-refuto.

-¡Ay Jasper! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Su mirada cambio a una más dulce y con un brillo peculiar, cada vez que lo hacia la atmosfera entre nosotros cambiaba y sentía mariposas en el estomago.

Se acerco a mí, mucho

-Bueno, para empezar puedes…

-¡Alice!-me grito Tanya-es hora.

Tanya era una amiga de la infancia y la quería mucho pero ahora mismo me daban ganas de matarla.

-Voy-le di un beso a Jasper en la mejilla y corrí a la parte detrás del escenario, oculta por la cortina negra.

-¡Te veo afuera!-me grito Jasper.

Le sonreí y entonces me anuncio Garrett.

-Como se que la esperaban, con ustedes ¡Pagan!

Oí aplausos y chiflidos.

Salí y sonreí o al menos lo intente.

-¡Buenas noches!-trate de imprimirle el tono de alegría adecuado a mi voz-Espero la estén pasando bien y les agrade lo que les tengo preparado.

La intensidad de las luces bajo y la música empezó a sonar.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a cantar.

_I know you've suffered__  
__But I don't want you to hide__  
__It's cold and loveless__  
__I won't let you be denied_

Abrí los ojos y todos me miraban embelesados, Jasper solía halagarme diciendo que tenía magia en la voz, según él.

_Soothing__  
__I'll make you feel pure__  
__Trust me__  
__You can be sure__I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
__I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask__  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past__  
__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Capte un movimiento en las mesas de atrás, era un chico por lo que podía ver, su figura desgarbada y cabello alborotado me parecían familiares.

_You trick your lovers__  
__That you're wicked and divine__  
__You may be a sinner__  
__But your innocence is mine_

No podía apartar mis ojos de él mientras cantaba, la iluminación cambio y pude verlo claramente, era guapo._Please me__  
__Show me how it's done__  
__Tease me__  
__You are the one__  
_

Lo vi removerse en su asiento, ¿no le gustaba como cantaba?

El pensamiento me preocupo y no sabía por qué.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
__I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask__  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past__  
__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Parecía que sus ojos me podían perforar a pesar de la distancia así que aparte mi vista de él y busque a Jasper que estaba en su lugar de siempre. El me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta._Please me__  
__Show me how it's done__  
__Trust me__  
__You are the one__I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
__I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask__  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past__  
__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Termino la canción y todos estallaron en aplausos, busque con la mirada al chico pero ya no estaba y eso me decepciono.

Cante dos canciones más antes un descanso, mi setlist era muy básico y cuando me di cuenta la noche ya había terminado.

Salimos del bar Jasper y yo, hacia un frio espantoso pero no fue por eso que me estremecí, me sentí observada, la calle estaba muy poco iluminada y no podía ver casi nada, no le tome atención y me subí al coche con esa incertidumbre.

Edward POV

La había encontrado, después de tanto tiempo estaba ella aquí.

Estaba tan hermosa, solo que algo no cuadraba en ella, su semblante estaba cansado y hasta podría decir que desesperanzado.

No me agrado ver en la mente de los hombres como la miraban, menos como la miraba é_l_, sobre todo porque ella le correspondió.

Esto no estaba en mis planes claramente.

No me importaba, iba a luchar a muerte por ella si fuera necesario.

Sé que esto le costara trabajo asimilarlo pero ella era mi alma gemela, pertenecía a mi lado

Aunque ella ya no era mía, aun.

* * *

**!Hola! tanto tiempo sin vernos! hahaha se que me diran, no nos gusta que pongan las canciones completas! lo se lo se pero era necesaria primero que nada porque en ella se basa el fanfic y segunda porque crei que asi se desarrollaba mejor la escena, ustedes juzguen.**

**Antes de otra cosa mil gracias a las personitas bellas que me dejaron su review, me añadieron a favoritos y alertas. Sin ustedes no seria nada :')**

**Pero un agradecimiento muy especial a mi socia del crimen, sabes que hablo de ti Mel ;) hahaha tqmm por echarme porras.**

**De nuevo mil gracias por interesarse en esta loca idea y darme el beneficio de la duda :D**

**que les parecio? malo? regular? bueno?**

**diganme! D: hahaha bueno espero verlas pronto por aca y les mando muchos abrazos psicologicos!**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	3. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia. **

* * *

Alice POV

La luz del sol me pegaba de lleno en la cara. Maldita pequeñaja, había abierto las cortinas. No me quedo más remedio que levantarme. Mire el reloj, ¡eran las 8:30 de sábado! Era mi primer día libre en mucho tiempo y ni siquiera había podido levantarme tarde. Me pare sin ganas y cruce el diminuto pasillo de mi cuarto al baño para darme una ducha. Abrí la regadera y me metí, el agua estaba jodidamente fría pero prefería bañarme asi y ahorrar gas, la situación económica de mi familia era difícil asi que cualquier cosa que yo pudiera hacer para ayudar lo iba a hacer sin pensarlo. Todo lo hacíamos por Bree. Aun recordaba cuando le habían diagnosticado fibrosis quística cuatro años atrás.

Flashback.

Mi mamá estaba muy preocupada por Bree, seguía enferma y no paraba de toser además que había adelgazado mucho. Sus ojos azules destacaban demasiado en su delgada carita. La llevamos al doctor y después de muchos estudios y llantos por parte de mi hermanita el diagnostico nos fue entregado.

-Su hija padece fibrosis quística señora Brandon, aun estamos a tiempo de controlar la enfermedad pero debe saber que el tratamiento es muy duro y costoso.

-No importa lo que cueste con tal de que mi pequeña este bien-dijo mi madre con voz segura viendo a la bebe dormida en mis brazos. Yo acababa de cumplir los trece pero me vi forzada, de cierta manera, a madurar. Mientras veía a mis amigas salir a divertirse y andar con muchachos yo me la pasaba cuidando a Bree, ayudando a mi madre y tratando de ser la mejor en la escuela.

Fin del flashback.

Nunca podría reprochar nada claro, no me peso en ningún momento hacerlo es más yo era feliz con poder ayudar. Salí de la ducha y me vestí, hoy me iba a dedicar de lleno a los trabajos escolares atrasados. La escuela iba a matarme.

Bree vino por mí más o menos a medio día.

-Dice mamá que si no te paras a almorzar tengo permiso para llevarte de las orejas-su voz infantil y dulce me hizo despegar la vista del libro y sonreírle.

-Ya voy B, dame cinco minutos.

Me miro enfurruñada y puso sus manitas en su cintura. Se veía tan graciosa.

-¡Mary Alice Brandon vas a obedecerme! Ven a comer, es una orden-me regaño, suprimí la carcajada que amenazaba por salir de mis labios y me levante de la silla haciendo un saludo militar.

-Entendido jefa-me burle y ella me enseño su pequeña lengua rosada antes de agarrarme de la mano y llevarme hasta la cocina-comedor.

-Estaba a punto de ir por ti-el tono de mi mamá fue algo severo. Llevaba la ropa que usualmente se ponía para estar en casa: pants y una playera arrugada y grande además de tener el cabello recogido en un moño mal hecho. Aun asi mi mamá me parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Los fines de semana los tenia libres, ella trabajaba en el archivo de una de las más importantes empresas de América y aunque el sueldo era bueno no nos alcanzaba. Me puso el almuerzo en la mesa y siguió en sus labores domesticas mientras yo comía y Bree coloreaba un dibujo. Al cabo de un rato este llamo mi atención.

-¿Qué tienes ahí linda?-le pregunte interesada.

Me sonrió y alzo la hoja de papel para que yo la pudiera ver.

-Esta es mamá-señalo-esta soy yo y esta eres tu-sus lindos garabatos me hicieron sonreír pero hubo algo que me causo curiosidad.

-¿Quién es él?-cuestione señalando al dibujo de un chico, mi hermanita le había dibujado cabello color naranja y ojos verdes. Me hizo recordar los ojos del chico que había visto en el bar y por alguna razón me estremecí.

-El te ha estado esperando Alice-me dijo con naturalidad, como si me hablara de su color favorito, y continúo con su tarea sin decirme nada más.

Ya no pregunte nada más y seguí comiendo aunque la duda quedo sembrada en mi mente ¿De dónde había sacado mi hermanita algo asi?

Narrador POV

En una lujosa y hermosa casa en los Hamptons una familia estaba en medio de una discusión.

-¡No voy a dejar que te le acerques!-le gruño el muchacho de cabello cobrizo a la rubia.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para prohibírmelo!-replico ella, ambos estaban coléricos-ella era mi mejor amiga.

-Entiéndelo Rosalie, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor-espeto el chico- no es bueno para ella ahora que tú estés cerca.

-Me llamas a mi egoísta cuando tú lo eres más, la quieres para ti solo y por eso no quieres que yo me acerque.

Edward no pudo rebatir eso ya que era totalmente cierto.

-Por favor paren ya de pelear-intervino Esme, su madre-somos una familia-los reprendió-ustedes son hermanos-ambos jóvenes se miraron-no deben de pelear, Estefanía está muerta y ambos deben aceptarlo.

Sabía que esas palabras les dolían a sus hijos pero Esme no iba a permitir que se siguieran lastimando mutuamente con el recuerdo de un muerto.

-¡Es que es ella mamá!-replico Edward-si la vieras me entenderías, su voz, sus ojos hasta su olor son casi iguales.

-Hijo, tienes que entender-inquirió Carlisle-Alice no es Estefanía.

-¡No! Yo sé que es ella ¡Ustedes son los que no entienden!-exploto y se fue.

Cuatro estatuas quedaron en la sala, Emmett que no había abierto la boca hablo.

-¿Es cierto que se parecen?-no miro a nadie, se dedico a observar algo que tenía entre sus manos.

-Podrían pasar por gemelas de no ser por el color de cabello-respondió Carlisle con un suspiro.

Emmett no dijo nada, solo asintió y siguió contemplando la foto que tenía en sus manos. Estaba algo decolorada por el paso del tiempo pero aun asi se podía percibir claramente a cuatro jóvenes que sonreían a la cámara. Rose y el estaban abrazados y Edward le sonreía a una joven a su lado, sonrisa que la muchacha correspondía. Emmett admiro cada rasgo de la joven, era hermosa y el la amaba mucho aun después de tantos años. Extrañaba tanto a Estefanía, su hermana.

* * *

**!Hola! como han estado? espero que bien, les traigo un capitulo mas y ojala les guste. Agradezco con el alma sus reviews, follows y favoritos.**

**Que les parecio? dejenme saber sus opiniones en un review.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	4. Presentaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertencen solo a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y personajes que no reconozcan son mios.**

******-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

Alice salió de su casa el lunes por la mañana con Bree agarrada firmemente de su mano, la pequeña iba cubierta con un grueso abrigo, el clima en New York en esa época no era el mejor del mundo. Esperaron en la parada y a los pocos minutos divisaron el camión amarillo a lo lejos. Cuando llego, Alice le dio un beso en la frente a su hermanita.

-Que tengas un lindo día pulguita-la pequeña asintió con su brillante sonrisa y subió al camión.

La chica camino calle abajo para tomar el metro con la sensación de que alguien la seguía, volteo nerviosamente para mirar sobre su hombro pero no había más que un par de transeúntes que iban en diferente dirección. Bajo las escaleras del subterráneo y espero en la estación a que su tren llegara, tardo más de treinta minutos en llegar East High School, una de las mejores escuelas del país donde Alice había obtenido una beca gracias a sus inmaculadas calificaciones. Entro soltando un suspiro, su vida no era nada fácil en esa escuela. Los adolescentes eran seres inseguros y, a la vez, sumamente crueles, más en lugares como ese donde lo único que importaba era que tantos ceros tenía tu cuenta bancaria.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana pobretona?-le pregunto Jane Vulturi, una italiana muy rubia y muy tonta-¿Te la pasaste bien fregando pisos?-Lauren Mallory, Ángela Weber e Isabella Swan se rieron del chiste de Jane.

Alice ni siquiera la miro y paso a su lado sin decir nada pero la rubia no iba a dejar que la ignoraran con diplomacia asi que la empujo haciendo que Alice cayera al suelo aparatosamente.

-No me gusta que me ignoren ratoncito de biblioteca.

Todos a su alrededor reían, como fieles marionetas de la princesa Vulturi, hasta que una voz fría callo las burlas.

-Déjala en paz.

La morena vio al colérico chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo que fulminaba con la mirada a todo el mundo, Jane y su sequito de taradas estaban algo asustadas.

Vulturi cambio su expresión y retorno a su tono de superioridad.

-¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer y qué no? Yo la trato como se venga en gana.

-Vuelve a meterte con ella y te juro que te arrepentiras de haber nacido-una rubia de impresionantes ojos azules, más hermosa y más alta que Jane la amenazo mientras Edward se acercaba a Alice.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el amablemente. Alice asintió y tomo la mano que él le tendía para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Edward soltó un gruñido interno, ella era tan cálida y suave.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, Alice-respondio el con una brillante sonrisa.

-Ahora quiero que le pidas una disculpa a mi amiga-le decía Rose a Jane quien parecía casi se hacía del susto.

-Lo… lo si..siento, Brandon-soltó con voz tartamuda y salió corriendo prácticamente con todas sus amiguitas yendo detrás de ella.

Rose observo como se marchaban con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Y ustedes que miran?-se volteo a preguntarle a los demás chismosos que estaban impresionados, nadie jamás había desafiado a Jane Vulturi y había salido con vida.

La multitud se dispersó un poco y la rubia se acercó a Alice.

-No creo que ella te vuelva a molestar-le sonrió con discreción, sin mostrar todos sus dientes, trataba de no parecer amenazante.

-Yo tampoco-susurro Alice con poca convicción, conocía a Jane cuyo propósito había sido hacerle la vida imposible desde que había ingresado a esa escuela pero claro eso no tenían que saberlo esos amables desconocidos.

-Me llamo Rosalie Cullen pero puedes decirme Rose ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto para disimular, obvio sabia como se llamaba.

-Alice, bueno Mary Alice Brandon pero mejor dejémoslo en Alice-bromeo la chica, sentía una misteriosa especie de confianza con Rose.

-Ok Alice-Rose sintió que su muerto corazón se contraía de emoción pero debia guardar la compostura asi que jalo con poca sutileza a Edward y lo presento-él es mi hermano Edward.

-Puedo presentarme yo solo Rose, gracias-espeto el con sarcasmo.

-Eres un amargado Edward-inquirió un joven a sus espaldas, era alto de cabello negro intenso y rizado, era tan musculoso que daba miedo pero sus ojos eran de un encantador color azul-Hola Alice, yo soy Emmett.

El chico le sonrió y Alice le pareció tremendamente tierno el hecho de que se le formaran dos hoyuelos, en cierto modo le recordó a Bree.

-Mucho gusto Emmett, en realidad fue un gusto conocerlos a todos pero tengo que ir a clases.

Les dirigió una última mirada antes de encaminarse a clase de Química. Algo en esos tres chicos le parecía sumamente familiar, no sabía que era y la verdad es que le inquietaba.

Los tres vampiros vieron marchar a Alice.

-Quiero matar a esa arpía rubia-gruño Rose.

-Yo te apoyaría hermanita-espeto Edward que no dejo de ver la silueta de Alice hasta que se perdió en el pasillo. Era una completa estupidez meterse al colegio, por el amor de todo lo sagrado, eran jodidos inmortales ¿Qué demonios hacia un vampiro en la maldita escuela? Pero todo lo hacía por Estefanía, todo por su Estefanía.

* * *

**!Hola! Regrese despues de unas largas vacaciones o algo parecido hahaha espero les guste y me digan que tal.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**

**-Travesura Realizada-**


End file.
